I Never Said It Back
by Staceeyxox
Summary: This is based around the finale of season 3 and my take on it. The first part is from the end of S03's finale the rest will be all me. Hope you like it! I'm gonna try make it a series.


My first attempt at a Stitchers Fanfiction!

A/N: First part is from the end of S03's finale the rest will be all me. Hope you like it!

It was just after the Stitch with her mother, Kirsten was being seen to by Cameron's mother. They were all waiting to hear the news on Kirsten when Maggie walked into the room, Cameron stood up far too quickly it almost made him dizzy. "So?" He said before she even had the chance to speak. "Well, your mother reviewed Kirsten's EEG. There's, um... No sign of a stroke. No traumatic brain injury." Cameron looked at her suspiciously, Camille spoke before he could get a word out. "What aren't you telling us?" Maggie looked back to Cameron and sighed. "Kirsten doesn't remember anything." A frown crossed Cameron's face. "About what happened to her? Maybe... Maybe that's a good thing?" Maggie shook her head a little. "No, that's not it." She said softly and sighed. "Whatever happened to Kirsten in the corpse cassette affected the latter part of her long-term memory. Now your mother is gonna run some more tests. But, Kirsten's memories from the last two or three years are compromised. She doesn't remember anything about the stitcher's program. She doesn't remember you." Cameron's face dropped. How could she not remember him? "But, that's tempory right?" He heard Linus speak, but all he could hear was 'she doesn't remember you'. Maggie didn't look away to reply still focusing on Cameron. "I don't know." She replied. "Excuse me." She said and turned to walk away.

Cameron's heart was breaking in his chest, hadn't they been through enough together? God, she meant the world to him, he finally told her he loved her and it was in a bad circumstance too. And, she, of course, had to be a smart ass and say 'I know'. But, that was defiantly well played on her part. And, now she didn't remember him. His focus went to where Kirsten was sat in a different room as he slowly sat down. The three of them stepped closer to him. "I'm sure she'll get her memory back soon," Fisher said in a soft voice. He was the more father figure of the group. "Just go talk to her, be with her," Camille added with a small frown. "No, I can't. Not now." He replied looking at the ground. "Come on, Dude. You got to." Linus said. "No, I don't have to do anything, man. This is my fault, I'm not gonna be able to forgive myself for this!" He said running his fingers through his hair, his voice cracking with every word he spoke. "You had no choice," Fisher said. "Fisher's right. You did exactly..." Camille started only for Cameron to cut her off. "No! I had a choice, and this is the choice that I made!" Cameron said and shook his head, he was trying so hard not to break down right now. "Because Kirsten wanted you to," Camille said with a frown. "Well, it was my call! I should have said no!" He said in a more of a yell, not exactly meaning to take it out on them... But, he did. "But, you didn't, so don't beat yourself up over it," Linus replied. "I know, but please... Just... Leave me alone right now." He said hitting the table in the process. "Cameron," Fisher said trying to get him to calm down. "Just... Please." He begged. Camille, Fisher and Linus looked at each other before glancing back at Cameron before they slowly made their way out of the room.

Cameron looked down at the ground, trying not to think the way he was thinking. But, he knew... He'd lost her. She wasn't his girl anymore. He slowly looked up and noticed Kirsten stood in the doorway. A sweet smile on her lips. The lips he'd kissed only before that last stitch.

"Are you okay?" The soft voice escaping her lips as she entered the room. "You seemed really upset at those people. Are they your friends?" Cameron looked at her before glancing out of the window where his friends had left and nodded. "Yeah." He whispered in reply. "I'm sorry. I... I don't remember if we've met or not. I'm Kirsten." She said reaching her hand out to his." He looked down at her hand and placed his hand on hers. Mostly just so he could touch her one last time. "I'm Cameron." He whispered his voice breaking with those simple words he spoke. The two of them still holding hands as she spoke. "Uh, something happened to my memory, um." She started as she dropped her hand, Cameron feeling the loss of her touch as she dropped it. "So, I'm a little confused? But, didn't we meet before? When we were kids." She continued. "You had heart surgery right?" She asked. Tears formed in his eyes as he nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, that was... That was me." He replied. "Yeah, I remember you were really nice to me." She said smiling at him. "How's your heart?" She asked. "It hurts a little." He whispered. She smiled a little and placed her hand against his chest where his heart was beating beneath her fingertips. "You'll be okay one day. I promise." She said so certainly he wanted to believe her. He nodded slowly, tears begging their way to roll down his cheeks, so before he could break down he knew he should leave. "It was nice talking to you, Kirsten." He said tearfully. "You too." She replied. They both sat there staring at each other for a mere minute before he pulled himself away and stood up walking out of the room. They shared a look from outside the window a slight smile on her face as he walked away.

Turning back to face someone as someone stepped into the room, the smile dropping from her face, clear anger taking over. "I will never forgive you for what you're making me do to him." She hissed before she stood up only for Maggie to grab her arm. "Kirsten, you and I both know you two dating isn't going down well with the stitches? Your oxytocin levels are off the damn charts! You two can't be together, it's that simple!" She replied back to her. "Do not tell him the truth." She said before turning and walking out of the room. Kirsten looked out of the window watching as Cameron stood by his desk, the tears she could see were well and truly rolling down his cheeks. She wanted so badly to go to him, wrap him in her arms and tell him she was sorry. That she does remember him, she remembers everything. But, a part of her knew Maggie was right, the stitches were bad right now. It was always foggy. She couldn't do her job.

Kirsten walked out and walked to the elevator and pressed the button of the elevator, just as she climbed on she held it for Cameron and the two stood in the elevator in silence. "Uh, your boss? Maggie is it?" She asked. "She said I work here and we work together?" She added turning her head to look at him and he nodded with a small smile "Yeah, we work together." He said softly. "What do I do here?" She asked. Of course, she knew... But, this was her way of trying to speak to him, to maybe make him feel a little better that he could still talk to her. "Well, we insert a living consciousness into the memories of the dead to get those memories. We call it stitching." He said softly. "That's impossible." She said with a raised brow. "Is that so Dr-I've-never-studied-neuroscience-unlike-Cameron." He said repeating what he'd said on the very day he'd met her. "The brain is a bioelectrical device. emphasis on electrical. Even after death the wiring. The synopsis is all still there. For a while anyway, so that means so are the memories. But, it takes a living consciousness to access and interpret them. And, that's where you come in. So, we stitch you into their brains get the memories, so we can get the evidence we need to find the killer of our victims." He said softly as they climbed off the elevator. "We'll show you how it works tomorrow if a case comes in." He said as he walked over to his car and glanced at her again. Talking to her like they used to... It was nice. But, he missed being close to her, binging out on Dr who, holding her in his arms before they went to sleep. He sighed and climbed into his car as she got an Uber car to take her somewhere.

Kirsten climbed into the Uber car and directed the driver to take her to the hospital so she could visit her mother. Her thoughts were on Cameron, but also on her mother too. She had no idea what she was going to say. She'd never felt so nervous. Upon arrival, she climbed out and thanked the guy before making her way inside the hospital. She made her way to the front desk. "What room is Jacqueline Stinger in? She's my mother." She asked with a slight smile. After being told the room number, she thanked the woman before making her way towards the elevator that took her to the floor her mother was on. She stood there in silence before it stopped and she climbed out and began making her way to her mother's room. She stood by the door looking through the window as she watched her mother for a few seconds before she finally got the courage to push the door open and stepped closer and sat beside her mother.

They were both sat there in silence for a few seconds when Jacqueline reached for Kirsten's hand, Kirsten offered a small nervous smile. "You've turned into such a beautiful woman I knew you'd turn out to be," Jacqueline said giving her daughter's hand a light squeeze. Kirsten smiled as she heard her mother's words. "I thought I'd never get you back home, I've been trying so hard." She whispered quietly. "And, now I've lost everything." She added sadly. "What do you mean?" Her mother asked worriedly. "Maggie... My boss." She started and with a heavy sigh. "She's making me pretend to my friends, my co-workers that I've lost my memory... That I don't know them." She whispered. Jacqueline shook her head and pulled herself to sit up. "You love him... That boy that helped you out of the cassette thing." She said with a smile. Kirsten looked at her and nodded slowly. "I never said it back." She said quietly.


End file.
